Guardians Unite
by Lexvan
Summary: Sequel to The Price of Betrayal. After everything that has happened, can W.I.T.C.H. be united again? One-shot.


Guardians Unite

By: Lexvan

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.

Warning: This story is the sequel to The Price of Betrayal. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do. And don't forget to review.

And now, on with the story!

A month has past since Will's Trial by Combat and Irma and Cornelia have been stripped of their powers and were giving to Cassidy and Alchemy. During that time, things have changed a little. For one Hay Lin changed the team name to W.A.T.C.H. Which stands for Will, Alchemy, Taranee, Cassidy, and Hay Lin. But deep down she hopes it'll be W.I.T.C.H. again. Which brings us to now, as Cassidy and Irma are heading to the Silver Dragon to meet up with the others.

"I have to admit, me not being a Guardian isn't so bad.", Irma said.

"Really?", Cassidy questioned.

"Don't get me wrong. I do miss it.", Irma replied. "And if Old Chrome Dome were to ask me to be a Guardian a gain, I'd probably say yes. But with all this free time, I have more time for the radio show, I get more things done. I get more sleep. Heck! I'm even getting good grades!"

"Sounds like you're adjusting to normal life again.", Cassidy said.

"I guess so.", Irma said.

"And the fact that you and Will are friends again must make it better.", Cassidy said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I guess so.", Irma said as she thought back to that certain day, two weeks ago.

Flashback, two weeks ago...

"Come on Irma!", Hay Lin said as she pulled Irma along by her hand. "It's been two weeks now! You need to talk to Will!"

"But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?", Irma questioned as she tried to pull free of Hay Lin's grip but couldn't.

"You'll never know until you try.", Hay Lin said as they came up to a bench in the park.

But once Irma saw who was sitting at the bench, she got scared.

"You'd didn't tell me we were going to meet Will here!", Irma cried as she saw Will and Angelo sitting on the bench.

"You never asked.", Hay Lin replied. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Angelo said. "Hey, Irma."

Will quickly turned to see Irma standing there with Hay Lin. She was about to get up, when Angelo grabbed her hand.

"Hold up, Will.", Angelo said as he pulled her back down on the bench. "I... asked Hay Lin to bring Irma here."

Will then looked at Angelo in surprise before giving him an upset look.

"You have to hear her out.", Angelo said as Hay Lin and Irma finaly came up to them. "If anything, do it for yourself."

Will let out a deep sigh before giving in. Angelo then got up letting Irma sit next to Will, who was looking in another direction. Angelo and Hay Lin then walked off leaving Will and Irma alone. At first there was silence. Neither one could face the other. Then Will decided to break the silence.

"Well?", Will questioned as she turned to look at Irma. "What do you have to say?"

"I...", Irma was about to begin.

"Let me guess.", Will said. "I'm sorry for betraying you, Will!"

"Yes, but..."

"How about, sorry for nearly getting you killed by whining to the Oracle which got you put in that Trial by Combat!"

"I didn't mean for that to...", Irma tried to say.

"You have no idea how I felt when you, Cornelia, and Matt did what you did!", Will snapped as some tears began to flow. "I felt so betrayed and hurt that it almost tore me up inside! If it hadn't been for Angelo being there for me during those two weeks you three were stalking me making me feel like I was going to go bad, who knows what would of happened! So if you'd excuse me, I'm out of here!"

Will then got up and began to walk away.

'No!', Irma thought to herself as she began to cry. 'Not again!'

Irma then summoned up all the courage she could and finally said what she should of said a long time ago to Will.

"I... I was scared!", Irma cried loud enough for Will to hear makeing her stop and look back at her. "I was scared of ending up like Cassidy!"

"What are you...?", Will began to ask.

"When I saw how angry you were when you fired your attack at the mystery guy, only to hit Caleb, I got scared as I thought back to when we were told what happen to Cassidy when Nerissa blasted her.", Irma explained as she hugged herself. "I was afraid that I'd suffer the same fate, if you ever lost it. I never told Hay Lin this, but since that night, I've been having a few nightmares about you losing you temper and blasting me. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"Irma... I...", Will began to say.

"But you know, I should of known better.", Irma said. "I should of known that you wouldn't do anything like that. But, I guess I let my fears get the better of me."

Seeing Irma cry brought tears to Will's eyes as she went up to her and hugged her, which startled Irma.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?", Will cried as she continued to hug Irma who was now returning the hug.

"I'm sorry.", Irma cried. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Irma.", Will said. "Unlike Cornelia, your reason makes sense."

"Really?", Irma questioned.

"Yeah.", Will said as they pulled apart. "But next time, don't be afraid to tell me about hings like this. Okay?"

"Okay.", Irma said as she and Will wiped their tears. "So, what are you gonna do about Corny?"

"To be honest, I don't know.", Will said. "I want to talk to her, but getting her to sit down and talk to me is the problem."

"We'll think of something.", Hay Lin said as she and Angelo came walking up to them.

"I say we tie her down and make her listen.", Angelo said.

"No.", Will said with a grin as she got up and grabbed onto his arm. "We have to do this right."

"If you say so.", Angelo say as they all made their way out of the park.

End Flashback

"All that's left is for Cornelia and Will to make amends.", Cassidy said as they went inside the Silver Dragon.

"The chances of that happening are very..."

Irma was cut off once she saw the others sitting at a table. But what caught her attention was the fact that Will had a few tears in her eyes.

"What happened?", Cassidy asked as she and Irma came up to them.

"It's nothing.", Will said as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah right.", Irma said as she sat in a chair. "What happened?"

"We were talking about the time when we had that surprise party for Will at your place.", Taranee explained.

"I remember that.", Irma said. "That was... Corny's idea."

"That's what brought the tears.", Hay Lin replied.

"I can't think of any of our fun times without thinking of Cornelia.", Will said. "I know she ticks me off sometimes, but she's still my friend!"

Seeing Will like this didn't settle well with Angelo as he got up from his seat and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?", Will asked as he came up to her.

"I just remembered that I have to go take care of something important.", Angelo said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here's my part of the bill. I'll call you later."

Angelo then gave Will a kiss and headed out of the Silver Dragon.

'It's time to end all this!', Angelo thought as he began his search for a certain blonde.

"Well, I say we head to the mall and do some shopping.", Cassidy said. "I saw this dress that just screamed 'by me'."

"I'm up for the mall.", Irma said as she grabbed Will's hand and pulled her up from her seat. "Come on Will! It'll help you get your mind off of Corny."

"Okay! Okay!", Will said as she got up. "You guys win!"

So, with a smile Will and the girls, along with Nigel, Eric, Caleb, and Martin, who was dating Alchemy, went to the mall. Meanwhile, Cornelia was heading home. She was almost to the apartment building, where she lived when someone pulled her into an alley, scaring her. The person then forced her to face them.

"YOU!", she hissed as she saw that it was Angelo.

"We need to talk.", Angelo said before teleporting away, with her in tow.

Before she knew it, Cornelia saw that she was on top of the cliffs that over looked Heatherfield.

Needless to say she wasn't to happy about that.

"Why are we here?", Cornelia asked in an angry tone. "Better yet, take me back now!"

"First we talk.", Angelo said calmly as he sat on a tree stump.

"I have nothing to say to you!", Cornelia snapped as she turned away from him.

"Then I'll ask the questions.", Angelo said. "Why did you go to Kandrakar and accuse Will of betraying your trust?"

"Because you knew about us and she didn't tell us about it!", Cornelia said as she turned towards Angelo.

"Well, Elyon told Alchemy about her.", Angelo said. "If you had known that before you knew about me and Will, and Elyon was a Guardian, would you of done the same thing?"

"I... "

"Let me answer that for you.", Angelo said as he walked up to Cornelia. "No, you wouldn't. The fact that I knew about you all wasn't the reason you went to Kandrakar."

"Y-y-yes it was!", Cornelia said as she backed away from Angelo.

"The reason you did what you did was because of what happen to Caleb that night, and you know it!", Angelo said as he was face to face with Cornelia.

Cornelia looked away from Angelo, knowing he was right. But she wasn't going to admit it. Seeing this made Angelo say what he had to say.

"You know something, Cornelia Hale?", Angelo yelled making Cornelia look back at him with a glare that he returned. "You're a stuck-up, snobbish, self-centered, glorified, pampered little witch who thinks she's better than everybody! And because of your anger issues, you've basiclly driven off all your friends! But you wanna know the funny thing about it all?"

"Why don't you tell me, Mr. Know-It-All!", Cornelia said as she stood with her back turned away from him.

"After all that's happened. After all you put Will through, she still sees you as a friend.", Angelo told her.

"She... does?", Cornelia questioned as she turned her head towards him.

"Yes, she does.", Angelo said. "Before I went looking for you, we were at the Silver Dragon, where the others were talking about all there fun times. And when they did, Will couldn't help but think about you as well."

Cornelia turned to look at Angelo who was more calm now than he was earlier.

"I'm gonna be honest with you, Cornelia.", Angelo said. "If I had my way, after all that has happened, you'd be no where near Will. But, I want her to be happy. And having you as her friend again will make her happy. So if I were you, I'd think real hard on what's important to you. Cause to be honest, you have a lot to make up for with all of the girls. And I suggest you think quickly. Before it's to late."

Cornelia then began to breakdown and cry knowing she missed being with her friends as well. Seeing this, Angelo went up to her and held her as she cried.

'Finally, she let's it all out.', Angelo thought as Cornelia continued to cry letting out all the pain and fustration.

Moments later, in the mall, Will was in the clothing store looking for the right outfit to buy.

"How hard can it be to find a good outfit?", Will questioned in fustration. "I wish Cornelia was here. She would know what to get!"

Suddenly, a hand came from out of no where with a thing of clothes in it. Will followed the hand up to the arm to see that it was none other than Cornelia, who was looking the other way. At that moment Will didn't know what to do.

"They go well with your hair.", Cornilia said talking about the clothes she had.

"Um... thanks.", Will said as she slowly took the clothes.

"And... I'm sorry.", Cornelia said as she turned to face Will. "I'm sorry Will."

Tears began to well up in Will's eyes as she hugged the surprised Cornelia who hugged her back with her own tears flowing. Watching from out side the store were the other who were glad it was all over.

"So, what did you do?", Cassidy asked Angelo.

"I just told her the truth.", Angelo said. "It may have hurt, but the message got through."

"Amen to that.", Cassidy said. "So, what do you think will happen now?"

"What do you mean?", Elyon asked.

"Well, now that Cornelia and Will are friends again, the Oracle might make her and Irma Guardians again.", Cassidy explained.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted.", Alchemy said.

"I said he might do that.", Cassidy said.

"Who knows when it comes to the Oracle.", Hay Lin said. "With him, things are meant to happen for a reason."

"Actually, I was thinking about that.", Elyon said. "You know, just in case if things turned out like this."

"What are you planning?", Taranee asked.

"I'll tell you later.", Elyon said as Eric, Nigel, and Martin came walking up to them.

"Sorry we took so long.", Eric said. "There was a line at the bathroom."

"No biggie.", Hay Lin said as she kissed Eric on the cheek. "We were juat watching Will and Corny make-up."

"About time.", Nigel said. "I thought that would never happen."

Just then Will and Cornelia came walking up to the them. Both with smiles on their faces.

"I take it you two are friends again.", Elyon said.

Both of them nodded making everyone happy that it was all over.

"I'm so happy!", Hay Lin cheered.

"I say we celebrate by going to the movies!", Alchemy said.

"Anything but that new Vance Micheal Justin movie.", Angelo whispered to Caleb.

"I hear you there.", Caleb whispered back.

"I vote for the new Vance Micheal Justin movie!", Irma suggested. "All in agreenment?"

"AYE!", the girls yelled.

"NO!", the guys yelled in protest earning some angry looks from the girls.

"I think we better go along with them.", Martin suggested.

"I think you're right.", Eric said.

"Fine.", Angelo said. "Let's go and get this over with."

"Wait!", Will said stopping everybody. "Who's gonna pay for Irma, Cassidy, and Elyon. I mean I have Angelo, Taranee has Nigel, Hay Lin has Eric, Cornelia has Caleb, and Alchemy has Martin."

"Well, I have enough to pay for one other person.", Angelo said. "What about the rest of you guys?"

"Only enough for two.", Eric said.

"Same here.", Nigel said.

"Me too.", Martin said.

"I can pay for some one else.", Caleb said.

"So, Caleb can pay for Elyon, while Angelo pays for Cassidy or Irma.", Taranee said.

"Why do I have to pay for Cassidy or Irma?", Angelo questioned. "What if I want to pay for Elyon?"

"Hey!", Cassidy and Irma yelled.

"Hey is for horses.", Angelo joked. "I'll pay for Cassidy."

"So what about Irma?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Oh no.", Angelo said trying to sound concerned. "If Irma can't go, then we should do something else."

"Nice try, buster.", Will said with a grin.

"Yeah it was.", Angelo said. "I got it! Nigel! Call Matt. Tell him we got a hot date for him."

"That's messed up.", Eric said.

"Yes it is.", Angelo whispered to his friend. "But if we got to suffer, then so should he."

"He said he'll meet us there.", Nigel said as he put his cell phone away.

"Then let's head out!", Hay Lin said as they all headed out of the mall and to the theateres.

"Hey, Elyon, Alchemy.", Cornelia said to her two best friends. "Sorry about flipping out on you two the way I did."

"It's okay.", Alchemy said.

"Yeah.", Elyon said. "It'll take a lot more than what happened to ruin our friendship."

"And I'm sorry for getting mad at you Irma.", Cornelia said to her fellow former Guardian.

"An apology for Cornelia Hale?", Irma said in a shocked kind of voice as she leaned into Cornelia. "I'm so honered!"

"Very funny!", Cornelai said as he playfully pushed Irma aside.

Soon everyone arrived at the theater, where Matt was waiting. Once he saw the others he knew something was up.

"What's the deal Nigel?", Matt said to one of his best friends. "You said you had a hot date for me!"

"And we do.", Nigel said as Irma walked up.

"Irma?", Matt questioned. "Seriously? You've got to be kidding me."

"Tell me he didn't say that.", Angelo said while rolling his eyes.

"He said it.", Eric said. "And he's about to pay for it."

"I'm sorry.", Irma said as she grabbed Matt's ear and began to pull down on it. "What was that?"

"Oh!", the boys said as they saw what Irma was doing.

"Ow!", Matt said as Irma kept her grip on his ear. "I mean, it would be my honor to take you to the movies."

"That's better.", Irma said with a smile as she released his ear.

"How that ear feel?", Angelo asked Matt.

"Painful.", Matt replied.

"Well, at least you don't have to pay for two girls like me and Caleb.", Angelo said. "And it's a VMJ movie."

"Say what?", Matt questioned. "Oh heck no!"

Matt then saw Irma give him a look that said "Oh yes you will!", which shut him up quick.

"Let's just get this over with.", Matt said sadly.

Soon everybody was in the theatere ready to watch the movie. Even though the boys wished they didn't have to. But none the less, it was to celebrate the girls all being friends again.

"By the way, thanks.", Will said to Angelo as the trailers began to play.

"For what?", Angelo questioned. "Paying for the movies? I'm your boyfriend. I'm supossed to do that."

"Not that.", Will said. "For what you did with Cornelia. She told me that you kind of helped her see the truth. No matter how much it hurt."

"Well, like I told you before.", Angelo said as he placed his right arm over her shoulder. "I like to see you happy. And I'm willing to do what I can to do that."

"And I'm gratful for that.", Will said before they shared a kiss.

Will then rested her head on his shoulder. As the movie began to play, Will and Angelo sat there and enjoyed their time together not knowing what the future had for them. But they knew one thing for sure.

That no matter what happened, they'd be there for each other.

Two months later...

On the world of Metamoor, in the kingdom of Meridian, the evil Prince Phobos along with his three generals, Cedric, Miranda, and Frost, with his beast Crimsom are in a hidden area with an army of Lurdens. Phobos and his generals are planning on invading the palace of his sister Queen Elyon and take the throne and her powers as the Heart of Metamoor. But what he doesn't know is that they are being watch by the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions, Angelo the Delta Warrior, Matt the Regent of Earth, and the Guardians of Metamoor.

Who are the Guardians of Metamoor you ask? Well, seeing as the girls were all friends again, the Oracle made Cornelia the Earth Guardian again and Irma the Water Guardian again as well. So what happened to Alchemy and Cassidy? Well, Elyon put a bit of her power into seven necklaces and gave one to Caleb, Drake, Aldern, Vathek, Raythor, Cassidy and Alchemy each. Caleb, Drake, Aldern, Vathek, and Raythor use the power they were given to make themsevles stronger and faster in battle. Plus they've learned to fire energy blast from their hands and weapons. As for Cassidy and Alchemy. Well, not only did they retain their Guardian powers, but their outfits as well. Only now they look a bit different. Cassidy's top, skirt, arm bands and shoes turned ice blue, while her stockings turned white, and her wings were the same as they were before, while Alchemy's long-sleeve, baggy shirt and stockings were yellow, her mini-skirt and boots were green and her wings were the same as they were before.

"Okay, we found them.", Matt said as they looked down at Phobos and his forces.

"Now let's go kick their butts!", Irma said ready for a fight.

"Not so fast!", Caleb said. "We have to make sure they don't get some of their forces to the castle."

"Well with Drake, Aldern, Vathek, Raythor, Sandpit and Gargoyle, guarding the palace with the soldiers, Elyon has nothing to worry about.", Alchemy said.

"Alchemy has a point.", Cornelia said. "We can take them!"

"I say we go for it!", Cassidy said.

"Heck I can take Phobos and his generals alone.", Angelo said.

"A bit cocky arent we?", Will said nudging Angelo with a smirk.

"I'm sorry.", Angelo said with a cocky smirk. "But did I or did I not kick their butts and save you?"

"He's got you there Will.", Hay Lin said.

"And he did kick their butts pretty good.", Taranee added.

"You two, not helping.", Will said to Hay Lin and Taranee with a grin. "And you, mighty Delta Warrior! Don't push your luck!"

"I was only kidding.", Angelo said. "I just want to get this over with so we can go to... you know."

"I haven't forgotten.", Will said with a smile.

"What are you to planning?", Irma asked.

"None of your business.", Angelo said. "Why don't you go plan something with your boyfriend."

"Acually we do have plans after this.", Irma said proudly. "Don't we Matt."

"Yeah.", Matt said. "But if we don't stop Phobos, known of us will be doing anything later!"

"Onward, to victory!", they heard Phobos yell as they began to march towards Elyon's palace.

"Time to rock!", Matt said as everybody stood up from their crouching position on the cliff over looking area.

"It's the Guardians and their allies!", Frost yelled pointing up at the cliff they were on.

"No!", Phobos snepped.", I will not be stopped.

Phobos then blasted a wave of energy at the. making them jump or fly out of the way.

"Let's go!", Caleb said as they charged down towards Phobos' forces.

Moments later...

"Well, that was fun.", Irma said as they all were walking out if the Infinete City Prision.

"Leave it to Irma to find fun in fighting for you lives.", Cornelia joked.

"And don't you foget it, Corny.", Irma joked.

"Don't call me Corny!", Cornelia said as she began to chase Irma.

"Those two will never change.", Taranee said rubbing her forehead.

"I'm just glad W.I.T.C.H. is back together again!", Hay Lin said happily.

"Oh, so you didn't like W.A.T.C.H., huh?", Cassidy said pretending to be hurt.

"Well, I say W.A.T.C.H. was better!", Alchemy said in a playfull voice.

"W.I.T.C.H.!", Hay Lin said with a grin as she looked towards Alchemy.

"W.A.T.C.H.!", Alchemy said with a grin of her own as she faced Hay Lin.

"W.I.T.C.H.!"

"W.A.T.C.H.!"

"W.I.T.C.H.!"

"W.A.T.C.H.!"

"W.I.T.C.H.!"

"W.A.T.C.H.!"

"Oh, brother.", Caleb said as he walked further ahead.

"Wait for me man.", Matt said as followed behind Caleb.

"Come on, Taranee.", Cassidy said as she wrapped a friendly arm around the Fire Guardian. "Let's see if Corny has caught Irma."

"That would be fun to see.", Taranee laughed as she and Cassidy flew off.

Once they were gone, Hay Lin and Alchemy busted out laughing as they flew off after the others.

"That was fun!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"We should do that more often!", Alcheny said smiling as she and Hay Lin flew towards the others.

"It's like taking care of little kids sometimes.", Angelo said.

"Tell me about it.", Will said as they exited the prision area. "But you know, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Glad things are back to normal?", Angelo asked. "Well, normal, with a few extras, that is."

"That's one way of putting it.", Will grinned. "But you know, the extras are pretty good."

"Are they nw?", Angelo asked as he placed his hands on Will's hips.

"Oh yeah.", WIll said as she placed her arms around Angelo's neck and shared a kiss with him.

After all that's happened, Will's life is back to the way it is and then some. And in the end she got what she wanted. Her friends were united. The Guardians were united once again.

THE END

A/N: Well folks that's it fo this One-shot mini-series. I hope you liked it. Will I do any more I don't know. But I might take all these and make it into one story. What do you al think?


End file.
